


Maybe one day

by pancakestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakestiel/pseuds/pancakestiel
Summary: Charlie makes Dean watch the Gallavich wedding. Dean has many thoughts.
Relationships: DeanCas, Destiel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Maybe one day

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly little thing 😭 I just wanted Dean to see Mickey and Ian get married and then this happened idk. I haven’t really edited this one but enjoy

When Dean turns up for their weekly movie night and Charlie insists on watching a couple of episodes from a tv show instead, he has to feign his annoyance. Frankly he doesn’t mind it at all but he has to put on a show even if just to tease his friend. Charlie then spends some time telling him all the most important details so he isn’t completely out of the loop and overall it isn’t even that bad. There’s plenty of funny moments and drama but when the wedding scene comes up Dean can’t tear his eyes off it. 

He isn’t sure if Charlie has deliberately picked it as some sort of a hint but actually seeing two guys get married on a screen after a lifetime of writing it off as something impossible gets him feeling a certain way. He thinks back to Castiel who is probably enjoying his quiet evening and can’t help but smile.

Once he catches Charlie watching him instead of the tv, however, he throws one of those funny looking decorative pillows at her, prompting a laugh and a punch to his shoulder.

That evening he returns to the humble apartment that he shares with Cas a little later than planned so he goes straight to bed where Cas is already peacefully snoring. 

If he dreams up the entire wedding sequence but with him and Cas instead then it’s definitely the show’s fault, nothing else. Definitely. He wakes up with an odd feeling in his chest, the words ‘to have and to hold’ still echoing in his mind and a pair of bright blue eyes watching him with childlike curiosity. 

“Good morning,” he says. “What were you dreaming about?” 

Dean blinks. “Uh. You’re not gonna believe it.” 

As he should’ve predicted, that only gets Castiel looking more eager as he reaches out to poke Dean’s side, making him squirm.

“Come on. I heard my name.” 

Dean rubs at his eyes and looks up at the ceiling before turning back to Cas. 

“We, uh. We got married,” Dean speaks, voice soft. “Charlie made me watch a show and that’s probably what that was about.” 

He shrugs as he watches something in Castiel’s expression shift from slightly surprised to oh so soft. 

“Hm. Well, maybe one day.” 

He presses a kiss to Dean’s cheek and pushes himself up and off the bed before he walks off towards the bathroom, leaving Dean staring at the ceiling with that same oddly warm feeling still swirling in his chest and a gentle smile on his lips.


End file.
